Futuro Desolado vr1
by Koyuuki
Summary: Todo lo que conosemos puede dar un giro inesperado, eso mismo es lo que desea una Hanyou llamada Izumi, quien intenta correguir los errores del pasado. InuKag ¡AVISO!
1. Introduccion

**Futuro Desolado**

**Introducción**

Era un día normal para nuestros amigos o por lo menos eso parecía, por fin todo estaba aclarado para InuYasha, con unas serie de sucesos trágicos logro entender a cual amaba en verdad.

El grupo de InuYasha se dirigía a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ya que habían resultado heridos desde su última batalla con Naraku quien lamentablemente volvió a escapar.

Kagome tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar ese día, estaba en lo cierto y todo seria por causa de esa joven Hanyou llamada Izumi.


	2. La Hanyou que Viajo en el tiempo

**Futuro Desolado (Cáp.1º) [La Hanyou que Viajo en el tiempo]**

_16 Años en el Sengoku del Futuro:_

La Hanyou Izumi estaba librando una feroz batalla con un Youkai ya que ella había entrado en su territorio, cuando parecía que ganaría la batalla el Youkai abrió una especie de portal que succiono a Izumi, por suerte logro aterrizar en la copa de un gran árbol.

-Eso estuvo cerca otro poco mas y me mato con seméjate caída ¿Dónde esta ese estupido Youkai? Que tonto con solo pisar un centímetro de su territorio me ataca de la nada, al menos me pudo haber advertido-pero se dio cuenta de que el Youkai había desaparecido-

La Hanyou exploraba el lugar y noto que algunas cosas estaban diferentes, no estaba la lapida de su madre en el Go-Shinboku, y la aldea se veía un poco diferente. De pronto siente un olor conocido, uno que le traía mucha nostalgia y escucha unas voces.

¿?-Vamos chicos animémonos un poco, tal ves la próxima ves logremos acabar con el-Decía una Miko con cabellos negros y "extraña vestimenta"

¿?-Kagome no empieces de nuevo, ya me estoy hartando de ese maldito de Naraku, juro que la próxima ves lo matare-Decía una Hanyou de cabellos plateados-

¿?-InuYasha, Kagome-Chan tiene razón, no puedes regañarla por querer animarnos, además no eres el único que quiere acabar con Naraku, yo también juro que lo matare-Decía decidida una exterminadora de monstruos-

¿?-Tranquilícense, tenemos tiempo de sobra para buscar a Naraku pero primero debemos curar nuestras heridas-Dijo el Houshi Hentai quien tocaba a la exterminadora en su "parte trasera" segundos después se escucho una cachetada-Hay Sangito tu si que pegas fuerte-dijo sobandose la mejilla con la mano marcada-

¿?-Tu nunca cambias verdad Miroku-Comento el pequeño Kitsune-

Izumi se quedo observando al grupo por un rato y de repente de sus ojos salieron lágrimas al ver a InuYasha y luego miro a Kagome y noto que parecido que había entre ambas.

Izumi es una hanyou con un traje de Miko guerrera, tiene el cabello negro con algunos mechones plateados, orejas de perro negras y su rostro es igual al de Kagome solo que ella tiene unos ojos ambarinos.

-No…No es posible…-dijo para salir corriendo y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a InuYasha quien al igual que los demás no entendía porque se le lanzo así de repente esa chica-

InuYasha y los demás estaban perplejos al ver que la chica tenia un cierto parecido a Kagome.

_-Otosan, te extrañe tanto_-susurro, no paraba de llorar, InuYasha solo logro escuchar un "_Te extrañe tanto"_

-¿Oye niña porque me abrazas?-pregunto confundido tratando de safarse del abrazo-

_Continuara…_


	3. Desconfianza

**Futuro Desolado (Cáp.2º) [Desconfianza]**

-¿No me reconoces?-Pregunto confundida la Hanyou-

-De que hablas niña, es la primera ves que te veo en toda mi vida-Dijo por fin safandose del abrazo y cruzándose de brazos-

-InuYasha no seas tan grosero-Dijo Kagome dispuesta a preguntarle a la chica porque lo abrazo, pero es interrumpida por InuYasha-

-Fhe! No me interesa, es solo una niña-dijo aun con su pose de orgulloso mirando a Izumi, lo que ocasiono que ella se pusiera muy triste cosa que Kagome noto-

-InuYasha ¡¡Osuwari!!....Disculpa la actitud de InuYasha pero es que el es así con casi todo el mundo, ¿como te llamas?-pregunto Kagome con dulzura-

-Me llamo Izumi, tu eres Kagome ¿no es así? _*Un minuto su nombre es..¡¿Kagome?!, eso quiere decir que ella es…*_-Pensó Izumi, entendiendo por fin todo-

-Si y ellos son Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la gatatita que ves en el hombro de Sango se llama Kirara y ya por lo visto conoces a InuYasha-dijo la miko algo intrigada, aun tenia la duda del abrazo-

-Bueno pero dinos porque abrazaste a InuYasha-Pregunto Sango-

-Es lo mismo que yo pregunto, no será que InuYasha y tu…-dijo Miroku con su típica cara de mal pensado-

-¿¿QUE??!!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo InuYasha, Kagome e Izumi-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo Izumi cacheteando al monje-

-¡Hay! Esta pega más duro que Sango-dijo sabandose la mejilla-

-Monje Miroku usted no cambia-Dijo Kagome-

-Valla me caíste bien Izumi, sabes como darle su merecido a ese Houshi Hentai, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Cómo conoces a InuYasha?-Pregunto curiosa la exterminadora-

-Este…Yo…Lo confundí con alguien jejeje-dijo Izumi tratando de safarse del problema-  
No podía decirles la verdad, si lo hacia creerían que esta loca o peor.

-Lo que sea pero la próxima ves no me estés confundiendo con cualquiera, esto de ser abrazado por niñitas es molesto-Dijo fastidiado el Hanyou-

-InuYasha…-Dijo Kagome-

-E…Espera Kagome no…-no termino porque la Miko lo interrumpió-

-Osuwari!-Dijo Kag e InuYasha termino en el suelo-

-Valla jaja ¿porque cuando dices eso el cae al suelo? jajaja-Pregunto tratando de contener la risa-

-Por el collar que tiene puesto, siempre que yo digo "Osuwari" el cae al suelo-Y por decir la palabra de nuevo Inu volvió a caer al suelo-

-Ya no por favor!!-Dijo InuYasha-

-Jajajajaja te lo tienes merecido por tonto jajaja-Dijo Shippo y luego recibió un coscorrón-Waaa!! Kagome!!-

-InuYasha, Osuwari!-Dijo Kagome-

-¡Basta por favor Kagome!-Dijo InuYasha-

-Si yo creo que con los golpes que recibió es suficiente jajaja-Dijo Izumi-

-Bueno señorita Izumi, ¿que edad tiene?-Pregunto Miroku-

-Tengo 16 años, ¿Por qué Miroku-Sama?-Pregunto Izumi-

-Este le quiero preguntar ¿si le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-Pregunto Miroku-

-¿¿QUE??!!Dijo Izumi-¡¡QUE MONJE TAN HENTAI!!-

Luego Sango le pego con el Hiraikotsu en la cabeza a Miroku.

-Usted no cambia verdad-Dijo Sango-

-Bueno vallamos a la aldea chicos-Dijo Kagome-

Todos: Hai!

Ya en la cabaña Izumi se ponía a pensar, tenia entendido que había viajado en el tiempo ¿pero, como lo hizo? Entonces recordó aquel Youkai, el abrió una especie de portal, seguro fue eso lo que la trajo hay, pero como regresar...  
El futuro de donde venia no era muy lindo que digamos, su infancia había sido muy cruel, podía ser una oportunidad perfecta para cambiar eso, ¿pero y si empeora las cosas?

-¿Te sucede algo Izumi-Chan?-Pregunto Kagome preocupada-

-¿Eh?...No te preocupes solo recordé unas cosas que quería olvidar-Dijo con una mirada muy triste Izumi-

-¿Que cosas?-pegunto Shippo-

-Solo algunas cosas de mi infancia es todo, saben que, no quiero hablar de eso-Dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa falsa-

_-*No confió en esta niña, algo oculta, y voy a descubrir que es*_-Pensó InuYasha mirando con sospecha a Izumi cosa que ella noto y la hizo entristecerse más-

_Continuara…  
_  
Pues aqui tienen la conti, pronto les traere el siguiente capitulo, notaran que los capitulos son muy cortos, pero es que este fic lo habia escrito hace mucho tiempo, y los primeros Cap. son todos cortos, bueno diganme su opinion.

Matta nee!


	4. Siempre mal interpretas

Bueno, voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas, este fan fic lo escribí a principios del 2006, en ese entonces era una completa novata, **Alexs R. **no era necesario que me lo dijeras, a pesar de tener tooodo este tiempo para corregir los errores, digamos que aun no me eh tomado mi tiempo para eso, además, apenas tengo escrito el fic hasta el cap.8...Solo digamos que mi interés hacia la serie InuYasha fue debilitándose y por eso estoy tan atrasada.

Publico este fic aquí para así tratar de animarme a terminarlo finalmente, el escribir para mi es solo un pasatiempo y también por que me gusta recrear sucesos que me gustaría que hubieran pasado a lo largo de la serie, para mi el dibujo es lo que mas me atrae, pero ya me salí bastante del tema, solo fue una pequeña aclaración como especifique al principio, sigamos con el fic:

**Cap.3: Siempre mal interpretas****.**

-¿Que te sucede InuYasha?-Pregunta Sango mirándolo de reojo-

-Hmpt!-Ignoro la pregunta tomando su pose de orgullo como es de costumbre-

Izumi bajo un poco la mirada, sabia exactamente lo que cruzaba por la mente el Hanyou, pero era de esperarse.

-¡InuYasha! ¡No seas así!-Lo regaño la pelinegra con intenciones de usar el conjuro-

-Tranquila Kagome, no me molesta, cambiando de tema, ¿tu e InuYasha son pareja verdad?-Pregunto Izumi sonriendo pícaramente-

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!-Negaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero su sonrojo decía lo contrario-

-*_jajaja no esperaba que reaccionaran así jajaja*-_Pensó divertida la joven-Pues pareciera que si-

-Claro que no, yo con esta histérica, eso jamás-Dijo sin pensar el peliplateado, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver a Kagome con la mirada baja-

-Gracias InuYasha-Sale de la cabaña sin mirarlo-

-Bien hecho InuYasha-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sango, Miroku y Shippo-

-Será mejor que vallas a hablar con ella-Le advirtió la exterminadora-

-¡Fhe!-Sale de la cabaña en busca de la sacerdotisa-

Busca el olor de Kagome, la encuentra mirando el Go-Shinboku y nota que esta llorando.

_-*Demonios la hice llorar, yo y mi gran bocota*_-Piensa y se dirige a donde esta ella-¡¡Oye Kagome!!¡¡Ya perdóname!!-Le grito sin la menor delicadeza-

-¿Eh?...Ah eres tú, ¿que quieres InuYasha?-Dijo secándose las lagrimas que aun amenazaban con salir-

-Kagome yo...-De repente se la queda viendo por un rato, olvidando lo que le iba a decir-

-¿Que?-Pregunto sonrojada-

Había percibido el olor de Kikyo, también noto que habían varias serpientes cazadoras revoloteando por los alrededores del bosque.

-_*Kikyo, porque ahora, no es el momento*_-Pensó InuYasha molesto-

-¡¿Qué?!-Volvió a preguntar la azabache molesta-

InuYasha no respondió y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían las serpientes, Kagome se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kikyo y decidió ir a ver. InuYasha por fin logro verla recostada en un gran árbol con sus serpientes entregándole almas, quiso acercarse más e hizo que Kikyo se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola InuYasha, cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo con una sonrisa sin ganas, ya que algo le preocupaba-

-Kikyo, ¿que haces aquí?-Pregunta el ojidorado serenamente mirándola detenidamente-

-Vine a verte, dime InuYasha...-Le aclaro bajando del árbol y acercándose mas a el-

-¿Que?-Pregunta este un poco confuso, había algo raro en ella-

-¿Aun me amas, o ya te has olvidado de mí?-Kikyo fue directo al punto, dejando helado a InuYasha-

-Kikyo yo...No estoy seguro de...-Su mente estaba tan confusa que no sabia exactamente que responder-

-Si no puedes contestarme ahora, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses bien-Se acerco a el hasta besarlo, sin embargo se separo ya que el dudaba en corresponderle, ella se aleja junto con su serpientes-

_Minutos antes... _

Kagome seguía a InuYasha por el bosque tratando de no hacer notar su presencia manteniendo la distancia posible, hasta que ve a Kikyo hablándole a InuYasha.

-¿Aun me amas, o ya te has olvidado de mi?-Pregunta Kikyo-

Kagome no comprendía bien de que se trataba el tema, ya que ese tipo de preguntas con ese tono de voz no son normales en Kikyo y luego trata de escuchar la respuesta de InuYasha, pero no lo logro.

Kagome noto algo en la mirada de InuYasha, se veía tristeza, duda, amargura, estaba muy preocupada por eso, luego no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo respondió la Miko y ve que se va acercando a el y lo besa, así que supone que el le había declarado sus sentimientos, lo que provoca que lagrimas escapasen por sus ojos, después ve como Kikyo se aleja de el y se marcha.

Estaba que moría de la tristeza, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y lloro en silencio tratando ahogando los múltiples sollozos que amenazaban ser escuchados por su amado, pero la presión era tanta que libero varios de ellos que fueron oídos por el agudo oído de InuYasha.

-¿Kagome?-Pregunto este dirigiéndose al árbol de donde provenían los sonidos emitidos por la triste joven, la encontró arrodillada con la mirada perdida-

Le dolió verla así, siempre era su culpa, la hacia sufrir, trata de hacerla reaccionar hablándole nuevamente, por fin lo consigue y esta se levanta cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo y yéndose pero pronto es detenida por el.

-Suéltame por favor no...-no concluye la frase ya que el la abrazaba con fuerza, como si ella fuera a desvanecerse-

Kagome no entendía porque actuaba así, el nunca era así, la Miko comenzaba a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos correspondiendo el abrazo luego de unos minutos de estar inmóvil. Después el dijo:

-Kagome, no estoy seguro de lo que hayas entendido, pero estoy seguro de que mal interpretaste las cosas-Dice este en un tono dulce muy raro en el-

-Yo...Yo no mal interprete nada-Dice la azabache aun dejando escapar lagrimas de tristeza-Si la amas ve con ella, yo no quiero seguir interfiriendo en tu vida-En su rostro se veía una gran tristeza, a pesar de que estaba tratando de disimular lo más que pudo una sonrisa-

-Baka, ya vasta de decir tonterías, yo nunca le di a Kikyo una respuesta-Sonrío mirándola, el rostro de la chica se veía confuso, le encantaba verla así-

No entendía nada_-pero si es verdad lo que dices ¿entonces porque la besaste?, acaso crees que soy tonta_-Murmuro para luego tratar de zafarse del agarre de semi-demonio-

-Estas celosa ¿no es así?-Sonrió de forma satisfactoria, el sabia como arruinar el momento provocándola-

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar sujeto la cara de Kagome con su mano y la acerco a su rostro rozando sus labios, podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros, el aspiro profundo sintiendo el aroma embriagante aroma de ella.

-Inu...Yasha...-Trataba de responderle, pero la cercania de sus rostros era tan grande que se le hacia difícil vencer el nerviosismo, el sonrio nuevamente y la beso-

Era un beso tierno y a la ves muy apasionado, en ese beso el expresaba todo lo que sentía hacia ella, su Kagome, la mujer que había sanado su corazón, la miko al principio no reaccionaba pero con todas la emociones que InuYasha le estaba expresando en ese beso fue cediendo cada ves mas hasta corresponder de la misma manera que el, los dos enamorados no se percataban de la presencia de otra persona quien los espiaba.

¿?-Por lo visto en verdad sienten algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro, eso explica todo -Murmuro observando con una sonrisa dulce la escena de Amor- *_Perder así a la persona que mas amaba destrozo por completo su corazón y todo fue mi culpa*_-pensó con mucha tristeza en su mirada-

Se sentía culpable por aquella trágica muerte, pensaba que por su culpa su el se había vuelto alguien tan frió y sin nada que le importe, tanto dolor después lo mato. Accidentalmente piso una rama que es escuchada por el ojidorado, decide irse antes de que el viniese.

-¿¡Quien anda hay!?-Pregunta InuYasha sin obtener respuesta así que supone que se ha ido quien quiera que sea y decide regresar a donde se había quedado con una sonrisita picara en su rostro-Kagome...-es interrumpido-

-E...Es me...Mejor que no...Nos vallamos InuYasha-Se alejo rápidamente de el sumamente apenada-

-Si, como quieras-Dice decepcionado-

_&&Mientras en otra parte&&_

Kikyo miraba desde muy lejos la escena de amor de InuYasha con Kagome, cosa que le ocasiono mucha tristeza, desde hace un tiempo tenia la impresión de que InuYasha sentía algo hacia su reencarnación, mas fuerte que el amor que a sentido hacia ella, supuso que la razón por la cual no le respondió cuando le pregunto si la seguía amando o no era por no querer lastimarla, así que pensó dejarlo en paz.

-*_Quizás el sea mas feliz a tu lado Kagome, les deseo la felicidad a los dos_*-Pensó Kikyo con tristeza, en verdad lo amaba por eso debía dejarlo ir, así que decidió desaparecer por un tiempo-

Continuara...


	5. ¡Aviso!

He decidido hacer una serie de cambios en el fanfic, al terminarlos, voy a borrar este y a volverlo a publicar con los cambios efectuados, mis más sinceras disculpas, no tengo excusa ya que estuve entretenida en una gran cantidad de cosas, pero prometo traerles un mejor fic con un contenido mas ampliado juju ewe ahora soy mejor en ello (los roles me ayudan xD) Esperen por favor su publicación, será muy pronto, no me tardare mucho ya que ando con la inspiración alta .w.

Hasta pronto! Espero les guste esta nueva versión mejorada del fanfic.


End file.
